Blue Moon Bliss
by TwiDiaries27
Summary: This is a story that has nothing mainly to do with the Vampire Diaries Series. its just in the Universe. This does not take place in Mystic Falls. This is my first story SO PLEASE give me a break. MalexMale, OMCxOMC. Not slash, but there is boy kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of the Vampire Diaries series. Just the characters I have made up… Which is all of them.

A/N: This is my first every story! PLEASE NO FLAMES! I kinda used the last name of Castiel's vessel from "Supernatural" as my characters name. But this is still a "Vampire Diaries-Verse" story.

A/N2: Oh and one of my others characters names is similar to that of a "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" character… it was not planned at all…. I Did not try to copy but it just happened so im gonna role with it.

A/N3: And this is NOT SLASH. But it does have MalexMale relationships in it. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!... I've always wanted to say that. Now onward with the story!

I was brought out of my day dream by a flying paper ball. I turn to my left towards my best friends Elizabeth and Raymond. Raymond wrote something on a piece of paper and balled it up. That's when Elizabeth looked at the paper and it did something most normal people would deem impossible. It started levitating and it threw itself at my head. Good thing I have super speed and super reflexes, so I caught the paper wad. Freaky right? But the thing is we aren't normal. Yup, that's right people. Us three "natural" teens, aren't so natural. More like supernatural. If you haven't guessed Elizabeth is a witch. Am I witch you ask? Nope. I'm nothing special, just your every day run of the mill vampire; and so is Raymond.

Me and Raymond were both born in the year of 1624, Which makes us 386 years old. I was turned at the age of seventeen. He was turned a year later. The man that turned us posed as our school teacher. We thought he was the most kind man in the world, turns out we were wrong. He just wanted us for his own sick and twisted perverted needs. He twisted my love for him and my very deep friendship with Raymond to put his plan in to action. But that story is for another time.

I open up the paper to find the words '_Can you at least try to make it seem like you haven't already learned this 96 times before this? Jeez!" –Liz' _. I look at Liz and mouth the words '_sure_' as the lunch bell rang. As I finished at my locker I looked up to see a pair of cheerleaders openly staring, pointing, and loudly talking about me like I wasn't ten feet away. I heard one of the girls who I remember their name as Chelsea say "I can't believe he had the nerve to break up with Alex." Then her companion named Lea sneered out "Yeah, just because of what he did all those times. It was no big deal!"

I just grimaced and thought about that dark time in my life as I started my walk to the lunch room.

I used to date this one boy. I thought he was the love of my life. That one special someone who I would turn and spend the rest of our existence together. Guess I was wrong on the love front… Again. His name was Alexander Rhodes. He was one of the cutest guys imaginable. He had sandy blond hair that was short all around but with bangs that cover came up to the bottom of his eyes; those perfect honey brown eyes. I shuddered at that thought. Even though I'm over him his eyes just made my mouth salivate; in a non-food kind of way might I add. He was the school football team's captain. He caught the whole school off guard when he got up on one of the lunch tables four years ago and told everyone of our relationship. Everyone was a lot more excepting then I thought. Which caused like half of the school to come out of the over sized closet.

But I digress. So back to the story that led to these two shallow little children were gossiping about me.

It was only two days ago, on a Saturday. Two days before the first day of my senior year of high school(which is today). During the whole yearly annual 'Summer's End Bash'. Hosted by the oh-so popular queen of the school Lexi Stuntmen. Till that day I was still dating Alex, that was the day of our 5 year anniversary. We have been together since to beginning of eighth grade. Since I was born such a long time ago I'm pretty old fashioned with the whole sex thing. So since I didn't put out he was a little unappreciative…

But my thoughts on the matter effectively stopped as I reached the lunch room. My eyes scanned the lunch room. Only to find ninety-two sets of eyes staring back at me. But out of them there were only four sets that were different out of all of them. Two were from Liz and Ray who looked happy as I walked in, which was expected. Another was of course Alex, who looked apologetic and a little hopeful for what I'm not sure. He must have apologized to me like fifteen times and asked me to take him back. I wanted to, but I just couldn't find it in myself to do it. But it was the last pair of eyes that took me by surprise. It was because these eyes were foreign to me. I didn't know them at all.

They were filled with curiosity. Probably as to why everyone was staring at me with such hatred. They were the most captivating shade of blue I have ever seen in my almost 400 years of life. And that my friend is saying something. They were that mysterious shade of blue that looked like it was surrounded by the most dull grey in the world, which made them very vivid. When I took the time to look at the persons whole face I noticed it belong to the most beautiful man I have ever encountered. His Dark brown hair is short kept and his bags swept up to the side, made him look captivating for some reason. I make no mistake when I say man instead of boy. He has that look that says he has been through a lot and it has bettered him.

But by that point I realized that I was staring at him and as I started making my way over to the table where my friends were waiting for me I blushed and gave him a small smile which made the corner's of his mouth twitch upward just for a fraction of a second. Then he went back to his plain curiosity.

As I get to my table and I sit down both Raymond and Elizabeth share a knowing look with each other and say at the same time "Novak has a new crush." In a sing-song type way.

"I do not guys, you two are definitely over exaggerating" I retaliate.

Liz just rolls her eyes at my weak attempt to cover up my growing redness and says "He's the new student this year. He's our age and he moved here yesterday from I don't know where. His name is Jason Azeal. Now isn't he a cutie?"

"Wow Liz. The guy just got here and your already formulating a plan to stalk him. But I shouldn't be surprised, this is you after all." Raymond states in that matter of fact tone he sometimes has..

"I agree Ray. She should at least give him another week to get settled down. Even he is a hot little number." I say while laughing at the end of my own sentence.

Then I turn my head to look at the new kid to see him looking at our little trio and smirking before he notices me looking at him and just gets up just as the ending bell rings, which signifies 6th period's starting, which is art for me. This is one of the two classes I don't share with Ray and Liz.

At that particular time I notice I didn't eat lunch today. I guess I'm just going to have to grab a deer to drink later tonight.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: So how'd you like it? REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and the reason why I count it as a Mason/Damon story is because I might have them "Pass Through" as temp. teachers…. "TOGETHER" if u know what im saying. (* Wink, Wink*) Anyways, don't get mad if I dnt update too often…. I'm one lazy person so anyways… I would like to update this story bi-weekly or monthly… so I'll see how this plays out.


End file.
